Kishin Killer
by TheQueenOfPickles
Summary: This story is a way to get rid of my writers block, but you might find interest in it. Razzle, an oc, doesn't exactly want to go to the DWMA. But, when she can't, she wants to know why. Read to find out. T like all my stories.


I ran. Like I always did. That is, whenever I beat kishins up. I knew that many of Shibusen's students were probably mad at me. But I wasn't allowed to join the academy. I would never be able to, on the circumstance of my parents. We'll get to that later. But this time, when I killed the kishin egg, I saw the meister. I saw three of them, to be precise. And they saw me.

I rounded a sharp corner, accidentally swinging one of my knives into the brick wall. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

My other knife decided to be heard. "Razzle, we aren't being followed." His voice was annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. "Not going to risk being caught. I need to start wearing a skii mask." Right now I was wearing my usuall. Knee high black work boots, black leggings, yellow skirt, black tanktop, and a leather jacket. My blood red hair was held back with a black headband. Sunglasses covered my green eyes. Finally, I rounded into an alley. Looking both ways, I let outs a sigh of relief. My weapons transformed.

My weapons were really my siblings. I didn't have a weapon. They helped me. The twins were two years younger than me, too. I smiled.

We had been doing this for a year. My parents refused to put us into the academy, saying we didn't need to be Lord Death's dogs. I know something happened to them, at the academy, but I just don't know what. And therefore, the twins and I just go kill kishin eggs ourselves.

We run because if we get caught by the academy, they'll know my parents' location. My parents left the academy years ago, changing their names. I stil don't know my actuall last name.

I looked over my younger sister. She had red hair like mine, but hers was in pigtails and was shorter. Her freckles were more plentiful than mine, and darker too. Her eyes were the prettiest brown. Haylee's face was thinner also. Today, she wore a light blue sundress and some yellow boots.

I turned to my brother, her twin. He looked like the opposite of us, with black hair and no freckles. He was taller than us both, Haylee only being four inches shorter than me and Jacob being two inches taller. His face was like Haylee's; thin. And I thought his blue eyes were cute. He did not. He was wearing one of his usuall outfits, a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He raised his eyebrows.

"What was that back there? Are you hoping to get us caught?" He didn't want to give up our parents' location either. He believed my parents completely about the academy. He only did this because of Haylee.

I scoffed. "He wasn't dead yet! What was I supposed to do, leave the soul for them? I was NOT going to let them have it. You wouldn't have either." He looked down.

Haylee spoke up. "Hey! Maybe we should have! It's not like they ever did anything to us!" Haylee wanted to go to the academy more than anything. I guess that leaves me in the midle. I didn't really mind, either way. "Maybe they needed the soul. I heard from my friends that they get 99 kishin eggs and a witch's soul, and then they're a death scythe! A death scythe!" She put her hands over her heart. "My dream and goal."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Ok, look Hay. You aren't ever going to be a reapor's weapon. I'm sorry, it's not happening. I don't understand why you feel bad. They just serve that damn-"

"Language!" I snapped. I always had to remind him.

"_Darn_ Death." He corrected, spitting out the words as if I couldn't hear.

I sighed. "Ok, we need to get going home. You two go get some groceries from the market and I'll catch up with you later. We will discuss this at home. Mom and Dad are working." They both worked, all the time. I rarely saw them, and if I did it was early in the morning or late at night. They never told us what they were doing.

The two nodded and walked out of the alley we were in. I let my body lean against the brick wall and put my head back too. I was tired. This was the fifth one in the last three days. My legs burned. I wanted to sit down, but the streets weren't clean.

Suddenly, I heard a thump. I jumped out of my daze and looked around sharply. More thumps. That meant someone was running towards me. I quickly pulled a knife out of my backpack and took on a fighting stance. And then I waited.

At first, no one came. Then, out of no where, A blur went in front of me. I slashed towards it, but it was too fast. Then I saw a kid with black hair, besides the three white striped on the right side (my right). My arms were held behind me back. I turned and saw a blue haired kid. And then a girl who was about my height walked over with a scythe. I glared. These were the meisters from earlier.

The boy in front of me spoke. "Why is it that you killed the kishin egg and ran?" He asked. His voice had a british accent to it. I grimaced.

"None of your buisness." I said simply. I couldn't let them take me!

He raised both eyebrows. "I believe it is, considering that was our mission."

I struggled against the boy behind me. But he was strong. I tried to cut him, but my wrists wouldn't move. I took a deep breathe as the girl walked up to me, staring with odd eyes. I felt a tingle in my body. Crap. Soul Preception. I had it myself, and I didn't want her in my soul.

When she had a good look, her gaze went back to normal. "Kidd, we should take her back to the academy. She's the one Lord Death was talking about. Her soul is...different." She seemed confused. I struggled even more.

"No! You will not take me there! Never!" I thrashed about, but trhe blue boy just pulled stronger.

"Stop thrashing around. You'll never escape a big guy like me!" He stated. I stopped. But let me get this straight, it was NOT because I assumed he was a big guy. He stole my knife.

Quietly, I followed them to where the academy was, I guess. When we got to a spot in the park, their weapons transformed. The girl's scythe turned out to be a white haired boy with a yellow jacket and red pants. The blue boy's was a japanese girl with long black hair and a tan dress. The 'Kidd' guy's was two girls, both blonde and with huge boobs.

The guy and girl drove off on a motorcycle, claiming that they'd 'meet us at the academy'. Blue Boy handed me over to Kidd, and as soon as he let go I bolted. Of course, I only got about five feet before one of the blondes takled me. It was the taller one.

"Sorry, but you're not leaving yet." She stated before dragging me up and back over to the group.

"Ok, Black*Star, it's either she walks with you or rides with me" Kidd said.

Blue Boy, I guess who was named Black Star, answered right away. "She's going with you. She's not trained enough to run like me!" He laughed insanely before taking off with a newly transformed weapon.*

Kidd looked at me, or maybe he was looking at his partner. I don't know. Either way, he looked over in my direction and said, "I believe we should get going. I need to talk to my father."

And then he made a skateboard come from his hand. Not only that, but it started floating. Floating. I gaped. And then the girl shoved me in Kidd's direction. I lost my balance for a second, causing me to tumble into him. I blushed slightly and was about to run when he grabbed me. I scowled.

The two girls transformed into pistols, and then Kidd helped me onto the skateboard. "You can sit down if you like. We'll be at the academy soon." We got a few feet off the ground and I sat down. Then he zoomed up into the sky, probably because I was about to run again. I swung my feet and waited for an absolutely terrible future.

..

When we arrived at the DWMA, I was surprised. My parents described it as a terrible place, but it was so bright and cheery. Despite the fact of being in a town called Death City. That was a down side. I stared at it as Kidd landed his skateboard thing. I thought about running, but decided it was pointless. Blue Boy stole my knife. And I had no idea how to get back home.

I walked into the buildingbehing Kidd, his weapons behind me. I looked at my feet and followed like a puppy.

When we got to a door, he stopped. Kidd opened it and the scene was filled with crosses and yellow. I simple red arch thing was above us as we walked. I looked around.

"Ah! Kidd! Wassup!" A weird black silouette bounced around. The only characteristics I can describe are that it was tall, black, and had a Death Mask. I just assumed this was Lord Death. "I see you brought company. Maka told me about her."

"Standing right here..." I mumbled.

He bounced again. "Well, Liz, Patty, you can leave. Kidd, you too. I would like to talk to The girl alone." And so they left. Not a second word. They were obedient. Like my parents said everyone was. I took a deep breath. "Please, please. Sit." A tea table was out and he was sitting. I sat down, watching him. "So," He started. "Do you know why you are here?"

"Because your students kidnapped me." I said curtly.

He didn't say any comment on that. "You're here because you have been doing me a favor. Taking out those on my list. Kishin eggs. And yet, none of my meisters can ever catch you."

I shrugged. He continued. "You see, my meisters have made you seem like a bad guy. Not all that fair. That is what I asuumed. And from what one said, you aren't a witch. So, I suppose the question is, why haven't you joined the academy? If you are so intent on defeating Kishin eggs." He folded his hands. He was really curious. I thought Lord Death would be...I don't know more Deathy?

I looked away. he was straight to the point, too. I didn't answer. How could I? 'Oh, well my parents are old students who hate the DWMA and everything about it so they refuse to let me go here.' Yeah, that's really going to make it so that my family was safe. I was such an idiot. I should have never taken so long to kill that darn thing.

He waited patiently. Tik-tock. Tick-tock. Nothing but silence. After five minutes, I couldn't take it. Was this how he got answers out? I sighed. "I..." I looked up towards him. "If I tell you, can you...not...please just leave the rest of my family out of this." I begged. Begging to the somewhat enemy was sure nice.

He nodded. "I have no interest in your family. I'm interested in you."

I took a breathe. He meant it, I could tell. "My parents...don't like you. They said they have a bad history with the DWMA. I don't know. But When I asked to come here when I was little, they both refused. They...they don't know I go out like that." I was referring to the killing Kishins. Eggs, that is.

He 'hmmm'ed. I waited for him to reply. "You are a meister, correct?" I nodded. "Where is your weapon?" I froze. My parents, I could sell. My siblings? No way.

"Ummm...No one important. They didn't want to come here, anyway." I said vaguely. I saw he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Yes, well, from the way I see it, you are perfectly eligable to be in the academy, despite what your parents say. If you don't want them interfered with, I will not do so."

I shot my head up. "Wait. You mean you aren't mad at me for taking your students' assignments?"

He laughed. "Of course not! _They_ might be, but that's in the past. Welcome to the DWMA!" He held out his hand. "Oh dear! I never got your name."

I smiled a little. "It's Razzle." The dumbest name on the planet.

He shook my hands with his...huge ones. Then he led me to the door. "Now, I have many meisters who could show you around. I suppose it's up to you. There's Maka, Kidd, Black Star...Yep, those three seem to be the only ones not out on missions."

I blushed, knowing I was responsible. If it weren't for me, they'd be killing that one Kishin from earlier. "Umm...It doesn't matter to me."

He went over to his mirror, said some things into it that I didn't quiete understand, then came back. "Maka will be here soon to get you situated. I believe you could bunk with Crona...If you wanted to. Or find your own place. Anything is fine." He let me go out the door and wait.

I sat on the ground against the wall. The halls were clean, perfect. I opened up my backpack and took out my iPod. I played some music and stuck the black headphones over my ears. It was a fast beat, making me miss Haylee. She loved these songs. Of course then it reminded me of Jacob, who hated these songs.

I heard some steps and saw the soul seer from earlier with her weapon. She was smiling at me.

"Hey!" She said. "Sorry about earlier. Just doing my job. I'm Maka" She grinned. I looked at her short skirt and pigtails. Can someone say peppy? Inside my mind, I shook my head. Not that different from you, Raz.

I nodded. "I'm Razzle. People call me Razzie."

"Great. This weird guy behind me is Soul." Soul nodded. " I suppose I should show you around here first. Welcome to the DWMA!"

I winced at her enthusiasm. I suppose this was how my life was going to be now. No more seeing my family. No more regular school. No more pie on wedensdays. Wait, no, that I could make happen.

I let her lead me throughout the halls.

**Hey guys!** **I feel incredibly bad for not updating in how long. But, I have valid resons that I'm really not going to get into right now. So, bear with me! It will probably be a while before the next update. **

**But...**

**Thursday, the twelf, was my BIRTHDAY! WOOOHHOOOO! I'm getting my hair done today.**

**Review this story. It may not be as good as Cousin of a Cool Dude, but it's a story. **

**xoxoxo**

**Pickles.**


End file.
